Drunken Kisses
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: We do weird things when we’re drunk. Slash, Dean and Harry Ginny bashing..


**Summary: We do weird things when we're drunk. Slash, Dean and Harry Ginny bashing..**

"No… No Harry remember… remember when you…God I don't even remember." Ron giggled as he lay on the ground.

"I have to say Granger, you were right, the boys are funnier when their drunk." Lavender laughed as she watched the Gryffindor boys drink themselves into comas.

Seamus stumbled over to the bathrooms and him vomiting could be heard over Ron's giggling. "He never could hold Vodka." Dean murmured as he leaned on Harry's bed.

"You'd think because he's Irish…" Harry's voice trailed off and he broke out into song.

"Well I'm stumbled in at 2 A.M., all drunk and full of smoke.  
My wife said "I've had enough, I'm sick, that's it get out!  
So I stumbled down to Kelly's pub across the edge of town,  
and I told the boys me story and we had another round.

And we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!  
And if I see a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and fight!"

By the end of the first chorus Dean and Ron had joined into "The Irish Drinking Song". "This is just too good." Parvati laughed.

"This is the best blackmail." Hermione said while taking pictures.

"You know…you know who I…Merlin, I'm wasted….You know who I've always thought was bloody…bloody hot?" Harry slurred.

"Lavender? Yeah, she's got a great rack." Ron giggled.

Lavender turned red, "Why that…"

"He's drunk Lav, leave him be…for now." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"No… no… Dean… Dean you're hot, I mean have you looked…have you looked in the fucking mirror, God! You're hot."

"You shouldn't say fuck and God in the same sentence." Dean pointed out.

"You just did…" Ron said as he slid off of the bed and fell in a heap on the floor.

"So…so I said you're hot…we…we should…date…we should totally date." Harry said turning towards Dean.

The girls gaped at Potter, including Ginny who had been quiet to whole time. She bit her lip as her boyfriend flirted with her ex-boyfriend. "Potter your how do I know you're not…you're not lying?" Dean questioned, his eyes completely glazed over.

"I don't lie, I'm the-boy-who-fucking-lived Thomas."

And with that Harry pressed his lips to Dean's and they began making out with each other. "Well shit, this is hot." Lavender muttered.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it is." Hermione said.

"What do you mean hot!?" Ginny yelled.

"Oh quiet you little twat." Lavender said, shooing her away.

Harry and Dean were too busy kissing to worry about the girls, they now weren't as drunk as they had been before but still had a pleasant buzz. "Harry this wrong… so fucking wrong." Dean murmured as he bit Harry's bottom lip.

"But you like it, and I like it." Harry slurred as he enveloped Dean in another kiss.

"This is so getting sold to every single girl in Hogwarts." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"This is something everyone would want to cherish, two hot guys going at it…this is…this is almost as good as sex." Lavender giggled.

"Well I'm putting an end to it." Ginny huffed as she walked over to the two boys.

Hermione and Lavender watched, wondering what the redhead was going to do to the two boys. Ginny knocked Harry off of Dean glared at the two, "Harry how dare you! You're **my** boyfriend not Dean's." she scolded.

"Well I should fix that then." Harry laughed.

Dean smiled, and lay dazedly on the floor, his lips were swollen and he had a love bite on his neck. "Harry!" Ginny snapped.

"He's drunk Ginny lay off." Dean slurred happily.

"Oh shut up you whore."

"I'm the whore? Oh but Ginny dearest I'm not the one who jumped on Potter's dick shortly after breaking up with my ex now did I? No I did not, now sit down you wound up little tart and let me have my fun." Dean laughed as he sat up and attacked Harry's lips.

Ginny gaped at the two boys and her lips twitched as she pulled her wand out. "Expelliarmus." Dean mumbled as he flicked his wand towards Ginny.

"When did he even pull out his wand? How did he do that?" Lavender asked.

Hermione laughed, "I don't know but it was pretty clever, whatever he did."

The boys continued to make-out on Harry's bed, much to the delight of the girls, and to the disgust of Ginny.

It was never clear if Seamus ever made it out of the bathroom.


End file.
